


How to Make Everyone Love You, By Prince Roman

by Little_Spirit199



Series: Sanders Sides: Mind Palace [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Extra, Gen, Hidden Meaning, Light-Hearted, Prince Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, prince - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Spirit199/pseuds/Little_Spirit199
Summary: Roman's advice on how to make everyone you meet love you! (platonic love or otherwise)
Series: Sanders Sides: Mind Palace [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926265
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	How to Make Everyone Love You, By Prince Roman

**Author's Note:**

> If you read Logan's Reasons, don't expect anything all dark like that was. This is my Roman installment in the series, and I decided to go a much lighter, more comedic route this time around. It takes place in the same universe, just a few weeks after the events of Logan's Reasons.

Ok, so you're getting the feeling that someone doesn't like you very much. Not to worry, because I, the honorable Prince Roman, have a solution for that! This is my report, titled "How to Make Everybody Love You!"

So say you have an acquaintance who is feeling down. They're having a bad day in general, or worse. I have a solution for that! You just have to throw your friend a concert! If they don't like music, then just throw them a classical play, like Hamlet or *******. (You can never be too careful when it comes to the name of the Scottish play)! This one is an excellent idea, because it will not only cheer up the subject in question, it will also help you to show off your lovely preforming skills!

You might be thinking, "But Roman, man who I trust and will definitely take advice from, does this really work?" Well of course it does! And because I am so very dedicated, I have written a transcript of the situation, as happened to myself recently to prove myself. Please enjoy!

The Honorable Prince Roman’s Transcript! (Part 1)  
R: Why hello, Logan. How would you like to watch my self-produced, acted, and choreographed production of Hamlet?  
L: Roman I am very busy, maybe another time. Did you ask Patton?  
R: But I did it for you! I know Hamlet is your favorite.  
L:... Fine. Proceed, then.

So, as you see, dear reader, It works every time! As a result of preforming for them, your friend's affinity for you will rise significantly! It's that simple! Now, as I have proven my worth, please read through a few more of my transcripts about different ways to make everyone love you.

The Honorable Prince Roman’s Transcript (Part Two)  
P: Roman, what do you think of this drawing? I made it for Logan.  
R: It's very nice! I like how you blended the colors in the corner there.  
P: Aw, thanks! That part was hard to get right.  
R: Looks like it was worth it.

Showering people with compliments is a great way to make them love you, at least in most situations. Especially if they're the type who is constantly giving compliments to others. My dear friend Patton is an excellent example of this type of person. If someone is just too soft and fluffy to handle, I would be willing to bet that the constant compliments will be the most effective method of making them absolutely adore you. Moving on, this third example is when you might have had trouble getting along with someone in the past, but you have decided that you want to put aside your differences and gain another admirer. I, being the archive of information I am, have experience in this category as well. Please enjoy yet again, another personal anecdote! Warning, this method might require you to sacrifice a bit of pride, so if you are the egotistical type, this might not be a comfortable choice for you to make. My solution to this problem is to suck it up and deal with it anyway. 

The Honorable Prince Roman's Transcript (Part 3)  
V: Oh, hey Roman.  
R: Wait, don't leave yet.  
V: Hmm?  
R: Um, Virgil. I realize that I was, to say the least, less than kind to you in the past. I want to apologize.  
V: Thank you. I already put it behind me though.  
R: Aw, that's nice to hear.

This works exceedingly well if the person you are apologizing to tends to be laid back, and more chill than average. That is certainly not the case with Virgil here, but I'm just throwing it out there. We're good now, in case you were wondering.

One group of people you should never even attempt to make nice with? Siblings. Believe me, it's impossible. I've tried, and I failed. 

The Honorable Prince Roman's Transcript (Part 4)  
RE: What do you want?  
R: I didn't even look at you!  
RE: I don't know, that look was pretty sexy just now.  
R: Well, I wasn't looking at you, you erotic-brained hairball.  
RE: Gonna, be honest, not one of your better insults.  
R: I blame you

Wait, I didn't mean to put that in! Well, whatever, it fits the example. Learn from this kids, don't even attempt to get along with your siblings. 

Ok, so. That's the end. Now, my dear fledgling, go out into the world and make your mark on the universe! And remember, getting along with siblings is impossible, so don't waste your time trying.


End file.
